The Dragoon Team
by Emonk13
Summary: A strange group of Shamans comes into the town, and befriend Yoh and the gang. Ana doesn't trust it and she may be right. How will this effect Yoh and the gang, and what history does this grup have?
1. The Immidiate Intorduction

The Dragoon Team

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king or any of the characters, but I do own my own ones.

(Lin Amarode, Quawn Xiao, and Lang Minamatoro, and all their spirits).

It was a calm day, and the shaman group was heading home, when something caught Yoh's eye. A red glow coming from the horizon. Than a blue one appeared, then a green one. One of the strangers came up and greeted Yoh.

"What's up dude?" The one with the red spirit said "I'm Lin, Lin Amarode."

"It's Nice to meet you, and who are your friends?" Yoh Replied.

"The one with the blue dragon is Lang, and the other one is Quawn." Lin said smiling at Quawn. Yoh looked more closely and noticed that they all had spirits, and they were dragons.

"Come on stop scarring them you guys," Lin said smiling. Behind him a little dragon appeared over Lin's shoulder and gave a cheerful smile. The two others appeared too.

"This is Speelgin, Caanon, and Ellmon. They're all Dragon spirits." Lin Introduced.

"Would you like to spend the night at our place? Hopefully Ana won't get mad again. The last time we had people spend the night, Ana totally blew her top." Yoh explained. Lin and the group accepted and everyone went into the Asakura Residents.

"Yoh, who are these people?" Ana Asked strictly.

"Uh, Just some new friends," Yoh explained feebly.

"Hmm, can I talk to you in privet, Yoh?" Ana asked. Yoh followed Ana into the kitchen and knew exactly what this was about.

"I don't think they can be trusted, Yoh. They have a strange coincidence about them. They all have dragons."

"So, and I have a Samurai. What's the big deal about their spirits?"  
"You may be right about this. I don't know, but all I know is that I don't trust them very much." Ana Confessed. They both went to bed along with everyone else.


	2. The Dangerous Decite

The Dragoon Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters, But I do own my own Characters

Lin was the first to wake up. He went down stairs and made himself some breakfast. Quawn was the next to wake up. She came up to him and stroked his hair.

"Good morning." She said softly. She sat down and waited for him to serve them both breakfast. After they ate, everyone kind of woke up at the same time. After everyone had eaten, Lin and the gang went into town, while Yoh and they gang just relaxed at the Residence. Everyone was quite calm, when all of a sudden a giant red burst came out of the bushes next to the fence. Everyone sprang to their feet and controlled their spirits. The fence fell and revealed their enemy. Ana stood at the porch motionless, while Yoh and the gang fought off the enemy, and finally could finish their relaxation. When Lin and his friends got back, they brought in some groceries, and something caught Ana's eye. A giant gash in Lin's right arm, it hadn't been there before, and it had been bleeding for quite a while. Lin looked over at Ana and quickly went up stairs.

"We were mugged on our way back," Quawn said quietly, "We had to fight our way here, and that's how he got that gash." Ana didn't believe it. It didn't make sense, But she had no evidence so she could only wait until they slipped up again.

"What's for dinner?" Trey yelled as he came waltzing in. everyone just looked at him and left the room.

"What, what did I do…or say…or whatever?" Trey babbled and just drooped his head. It looked as if he had to make dinner again.

After Trey's delicious dinner of Hamburgers and fries, he bought from a local fast food restaurant, everyone went to bed.


	3. The Demonic Destruction

The Dragoon Team

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shaman King or its characters, but I do own my own

The next day everyone got up at nearly the same time. Ana went to the market place to get some groceries and Lin and his friends went to town to look around. Ana Insisted that Yoh and Trey go with them, but Lin refused profusely. When Yoh and the gang were relaxing outside, another giant flash of red came from behind the fence. Everyone controlled their spirits, and started attacking the enemy. This time instead of defeating them, they captured them, and interrogated them. When they took off the masks that they were warring, they didn't recognize them. Yoh asked who they "worked" for, but of course he didn't reply, but then Yoh thought of something. He looked on the underside of his arm, And saw a giant scar running up his arm. Yoh took his the sleeve of his shirt and rubbed his face. Some make up came off and saw that it was Lin. He glared into his eyes and commanded "Get out now! Get out or I'll destroy you. You've endangered all my friends and Ana! Take your crummy friends and get out here!"

"What makes you think you can destroy me?" Lin provoked. He grabbed a knife which had been stored in his pocket for some time now and cut the ropes which he'd been restrained by. He controlled his spirit and blasted out the wall and jumped out, along with Quawn and Lang. They ran away and never looked back. Conveniently, Ana just got home when he blasted through the wall, so she saw him get away.


End file.
